Kill Me with my Lover's Eyes
by Xxreverie
Summary: Dazed and confused, Sakura awakes bound to a tree in a forest unable to remember how she got there. Then suddenly, a dark stranger appears with a request for information she cannot tell. Sensing a large power from the stranger, she remains weary. But, its only when she sees her dead lover's eyes, that her broken heart can no longer suppress it's screams. ERROR w/ 1st upload-sorry!


Her head was heavy and clouded with confusion as she opened her aching eyes to the image of a sleeping forest. A burning sting pulsed through her arms up from her wrists that were tied together behind her back. Raw scrapes and bruises decorated the skin around her spine from the gagged bark of the tree she was bound to. Unable to remember how she got there, Sakura immediately scanned her body for toxins. Sure enough she had been poisoned, but only by a small dose of nonlethal tranquilizer. _They must want information, but whom?_

She examined her surroundings, but could only see what the moon's light permitted her to see. Using her other senses, Sakura could hear the sound of a waterfall nearby, but felt no chakra presence in the vicinity. _Strange. _The bindings holding her to the tree were a pathetic effort to keep her there. She could escape anytime she wanted, but to find out who had captured her, she would stay and face the enemy. Just as she was about to wield a kunai, a mass of pressure spiked her chakra radar. It was so intense, that she couldn't help but reflexively jump in surprise. Her head instantly shot up and whipped in the direction of the overwhelming power. And by a tree about 10 yards away, one dark figure stood.

His enormous chakra signature was unrecognizable and diminished just as quickly as it exploded. Through wide emerald eyes she stared shocked at the stranger that leaned against the distanced tree. She began to rethink her situation. This was no amateur ninja; he was powerful, maybe even more powerful than she was. Her mind began to simulate ever possible outcome in this situation. He didn't need to properly tie her up or handicap her, because he could obviously take her down by force if needed._ So now, what do you want?_

Playing along with his game she waited until he made the first move. Covered by overlapping shadows, he appeared to be relaxed and almost bored in her presence. Finally he casually stepped forward, but only enough to allow the moon to trace his silhouette. Tall and masculine, his build was that of a disciplined killer. The details of his face were covered by a black mask like Kakashi's, which hugged tightly to his defined jaw. He had long black hair to his shoulders with bangs that stopped just below his sharp cheekbones. The stranger's fine eyes seemed to exude a nameless emotion Sakura could not define. They seemed somewhat familiar and made her feel self-conscious and almost…_scared?_

Pushing those thoughts from her mind, she raised her chin as if to challenge his authority. Walking slowly over the forest's dead leaves, he finally halted when she was now five yards away looking up into his mysterious eyes. Unable to keep her patience, she finally spoke her mind. "What do you want?"

In response, his continence did not falter except a slight twitch to the right side of his lips. Yet, he continued to stare into her.

She resisted the urge to squirm away from his hate filled gaze, but kept her eyes glued to his.

"I won't tell you a thing. I won't betray my village." Sakura snapped at him.

His only reaction was a deep hum and a smirk so sinister, Sakura felt goose bumps rise on her sticky skin.

Her threatening eyes narrowed and her fists balled from anger. Then in a movement so fast, she never saw it coming, his lips were mere centimeters away from the tip of her ear. Frozen, she sucked in a short breath and held it as his voice rippled through her skeleton.

"Liars…are just as much trash as traitors." The warm breath from his lungs danced over the curve of her neck.

With anger fueling her focus, she spat through clenched teeth, "I won't tell you anything."

His face lingered a few seconds more until he quickly pulled away and showed his back to her. She could have taken that opportunity to strike, but Sakura still didn't know his objective_. If he moved more to the right, then…_

"Where is Naruto Uzumaki?" His voice was harsh and cold, lacking any human qualities.

_Ahah, so that is who you are looking for. _Her lips formed a tight line. She would never give him that information; she would even be willing to die for her secrecy.

Sensing her change in aura, he knew she wouldn't tell him…..not yet.

He turned around and repeated his question while staring her straight in the eyes. Her greens orbs did not falter under his haunting gaze. She stayed confident and strong, reflecting power and control.

Sakura wouldn't let him intimidate her. –_Even if he does remind me of him._

Not a sound escaped her lungs.

He smirked and then turned to pace in front of her. "You seem to fake loyalty like a master. I am sure you have practiced for many years. However..." His feet stopped walking and turned to face her. "I can see through it." And in the next second Sakura's wide eyes darted to the ground avoiding his red gaze.

Unable to calm her mind or her heart she screamed, "Where did you get those eyes?!"

_I know those eyes. But he couldn't.._

She begged her soul to keep its composure but the pain was all too sudden and unexpected. Plus, it was a deep wound that would never heal.

After two seconds of silence she screamed again, "Answer me!" Her voice communicated her internal battle. She couldn't look him in the eyes or she was done for. 

She heard a dark chuckle move around in front of her. "You recognize my eyes? Well, of course…he was your teammate."

She couldn't bare the torture anymore and exploded out of her binds to land a punch into the ground. As the floor collapsed he leaped effortlessly into the trees branches above.

Crouched in a ready position, Sakura kept her eyes on the dirt, using her other senses to track his movements.

"Where did you get those eyes?!" She yelled again. However, she already knew the answer. _Don't tell me._

Only his amused voice traveled to her ears. "He put up one hell of a fight, but after killing his brother, he no longer had the strength to defeat me. You see, I saw an opportunity and I seized it."

Sakura blinked away her blurry vision. _I will not cry! _No, she was furious. She would save her tears for later, for now she will use her rage to kill.

"You're a coward! You hid from sight and then… Arghh!" She screamed through clenched teeth. Her hands ignited green. _But how did you survive? You aren't an Uchiha. Are you?_

A light breeze brushed her cheek and on instinct she back flipped just barely missing a lethal kunai attack. As her feet planted into the ground, she blocked a series of punches and kicks. _He's so fast. _

With that little loss of focus, the enemy was able to land a punch to her ribs. However at the same time,  
Sakura was in the motion of landing a chakra powered kick to his stomach, which sent him flying back in the air. Yet, he simply twisted and did a back flip, then landed on a tree branch high above her. She quickly healed her broken rib and prepared for another attack.

Impatient she yelled, "You say that I'm a fake, but really it is you who is the fake! You are not a real ninja, you are a c—!" Just before she could finish, a force so powerful and fast, knocked her off her feet, she could no longer breathe.

His large hand was fastened around her neck, holding her up off of the ground against a tree, forcing her to face him and look him in the eyes. And when she did, she was surprised to find that they were back to normal, black, hollow, but still lethal. "Where is Naruto?" His voice was on edge and felt as if it could do her physical damage.

Sakura couldn't move her legs or her arms, she was trapped. The sound of blood pumping in her ears became amplified with every passing second her oxygen supply was deprived. Her hooded eyes began to cloud and roll back as her chest violently tugged for air. _Well, maybe I'll see you sooner than I expected... _She began to smile at that thought, but was soon brought back to reality when her enemy loosened his grip to allow her to breathe just enough to stay conscious.

He waited for her to open her eyes. "I will kill you, if you do not tell me. What will your dear Naruto think when I tell him that you died to keep his secret?"

She looked him straight in the eyes and with a raspy voice that still held her unfading confidence said, "I will not betray my friend….even if I have to die."

To this, he tightened his grip on her neck and came so close to her face, that when he spoke his next words, the air from his lungs entered hers. "Yet, you married Naruto and betrayed the vow of love you gave to Sasuke. You waited till he was pronounced dead, and then you moved on to your other teammate. You are a liar. You betrayed your vow. You are worse than trash." He whispered those words with such ferocity; Sakura could have sworn he was the victim of someone else's wronging.

But she knew she was not trash. She knew she did nothing to betray Sasuke, and she did not marry Naruto. _Hinata did._

An anger so violent manifested inside her chest and was about to burst from her heart_. How dare you think I betrayed him! How dare you doubt my love for him!_

And in a last moment effort, she sent a blast of chakra to her head and as hard as she could, head-butt the tree into pieces allowing her to wiggle free of his grip. Right away she began throwing glowing green punches at her opponent.

"I!" She threw a kick to his side that he dodged. "AM NOT!" Another right hook breezed by his face. "THE ONE!" A left hook barley grazed his jaw. "HE!" She was getting closer to him with every attack. Jumping forward she almost had him. "MARRIED!" It seemed that his focus faltered for only a second, but it was enough time for Sakura to take him down. And finally with a sweep under his legs, he hit the ground. Sakura immediately straddled him with a kunai to the throat.

She grabbed the front of his shirt to make him look her in the eyes. And with an agony that violently spilled from her broken heart she screamed, "I DIED THAT DAY MY LOVE LEFT THIS EARTH!"

Breathing heavy, her chin twitched and her throat felt as if she had swallowed acid. Unable to bare the hurt any longer, she gave into the tears she had been suppressing.

Her shaking hand slowly reached up to his cheek to wipe her tears from his face. And with the weakest whisper she said, "And you have his eyes..."

She stared into his grey orbs that now looked soft and endless, knowing that anytime he could kill her. He could kill her with her lover's eyes.

And in a deep warm voice that vibrated through the trees the stranger finally spoke, "Sakura, after all these years, you're still annoying."

The kunai that was once held tight in her hand fell with a thud in the dirt.

"Sasuke-kun?"

And the second he pulled his mask down, Sakura's arms were wrapped tight around his body. Bawling into his chest, a joy she thought she could no longer experience filled her entire being.

Sasuke lightly placed a hand on the back her head and softly shushed her loud heart wrenching sobs.

After what seemed to be an eternity of rubbing her back and letting her cry her heart out, he finally spoke again.

"Oh, and Sakura…You're still heavy."


End file.
